Home sweet home
by xxx-wings-xxx
Summary: Patroklos and Pyrrha have arrived home but even more problems present themselves, can they resolve these problems and live happily? Find out... Rated T for swearing
1. The journey home

Disclaimer: I do not own soul calibur.

Bro n sis story. AND NO INCEST! I MEAN IT!

And speaking of incest I was gonna write a Leixia X Xiba one shot and then it was officially announced they were half brother and sister! I was so pissed! I started writing it and everything! I'm sorry people, Incest is fine fantasy wise and stuff (not in real life) but I don't wanna be writing about it, that doesn't mean I'm judging you for writing it though.

Now that's cleared up, on with the story.

* * *

><p>Pyrrha sighed as she looked up at the midnight summer sky, navy blue dotted with little diamonds, thats what it looked like to her. She was on her way home with her brother to there homeland, the Athens. She had mixed emotions about the matter. Patroklos had already broke the news to her about there parents yesterday, she had accepted that now and she couldn't remember them to miss them however she did mourn them.<p>

"Patroklos?"

Patroklos walked besides her steadily, letting out a small yawn which Pyrrha found to be quite sweet. "Yes Pyrrha?"

"So are you the only family I've got? Is it just us two now? Are we the only ones left?" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Huh? No of course not," he yawned.

"W-what!" she exclaimed making Patroklos flinch due to him being only half awake "Really!"

"Yeah, theres *yawn* aunt Cassandra and uncle Lucuis."

Pyrrha's eyes sparkled with hope while Patroklos dragged himself along unaware of his sister pure joy.

"What are they like?" Pyrrha asked excitedly clasping her hands to her chest and staring at Patroklos eagerly.

Patroklos smiled and chuckled. "Wait and find out."

Pyrrha nodded and grinned with her heart swelling with happiness.

_**"But what if they don't like you?"**_

Pyrrha gasped, her heart had skipped a beat at that voice. It was Tira, her 'gloomy' tone of voice... In her head!

_**"What if they don't welcome you into there cozy little family? Ever considered that Pyrrha!" **_Tira's said mencingly.

_"They will love me. I'm there family! Of course they will! Patroklos does so why shouldn't they!" _she argued back in her head.

A small high pitched giggle sounded in her head, _**"Little conceited ain't we Pyrrha?" **_Jolly Tira said.

_"Just... go away!"_

Pyrrha sniffled as unnoticed tears dripped from her pretty blue eyes and stained her pale skin.

"Pyrrha," Patroklos stopped and faced her. "You're crying..."

"I am?" Pyrrha said genuinely surprised, she raised an arm but stopped upon realising...Her arm. Her hideous, disgusting arm...

"Oh..." Pyrrha whimpered and burst out crying, "I'm sorry, I know I'm being weak but I can't help it! I can't hold it in any longer!"

Patroklos was shocked, so shocked that it had knocked the fatigue right out of him. Hadn't his sister been excited about meeting her family a couple of moments ago? Had Tira's split personality syndrome rubbed off on her? As thoughts circled his mind he raised an arm and rubbed her back.

"There there Pyrrha..."

"I-I'm so sorry!" she sobbed and hiccuped.

Patroklos sighed impatiently and very quietly so she couldn't hear it. What exactly was she crying for? She had already apologised enough yesterday, why was she going through it again? He already had an instant, undying affection for his big sister but she needed to toughen up, just a little.

"What's wrong Pyrrha?"

"I- *Sob* What if they don't like me? What if they reject me?"

"They won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're family. Everyone will be happy. Especially Cassandra. You could help out at the bakery and stuff."

Pyrrha wiped her eyes. "I'm sor- I mean I know you're getting fed up of my crying, I am too to be honest," she sniffed.

"It's not that I'm getting fed up of it," he said desperately, "Just don't feel like you're not allowed to cry in front of me or anything, if you need to cry then cry," he said truthfully with a small smile.

The two were silent as they walked through the dark forest, both full of regret and guilt. Patroklos for making his sister feel bad and Pyrrha for burdening her brother.

She didn't blame him at all for being fed up of her, in fact she was surprised he hadn't shouted at her. Patroklos had put up with her crying at first, when he told her about there parents, when she had a guilt attack over stabbing Z.W.E.I and when she had tripped over a tree root and whacked her head on a rock, he had took her into his arms and rocked her back and forth until she stopped crying.

_**"He'd be better off without you, you know. A boy like him could do anything, a whining little brat like you would just drag him down," **_Tira's gloomy voice said.

_**"Yeah! He's too good for you! It would be hilarious if it weren't so pathetic! You're so weak, I'll give him a week before he leaves and dumps you on someone else!" **_Tira's jolly voice laughed cruelly. _**"He must have the tolerance of a saint to even put up with you for this long!"**_

Tira was right...She needed to be stronger, tougher, more like him essentially. She wanted him to enjoy her company, she wanted him to love her, not only because he had to, but because of the person she was. She didn't want to be a burden, she wanted to be a sister, loved and cherished.

"So... Um a bakery huh?" she said trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh... yeah. Cassandra and Lucuis inherited the bakery from are grandparents, they're practically considered royalty around town for it," he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Oh... Can you bake?"

A heavy blush graced Patroklos's face, baking was exactly very manly was it? According to him. "Um no, _no_," he said quickly.

"Oh dear. You're a terrible liar Patroklos," she said shaking her head with an amused smile.

"...Am I?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. But that's good because lying is wrong," she said giggling.

"Well I guess Uncle Lucuis did teach me a bit I suppose..." he admited reluctantly.

"I wanna learn too," she said more to herself and clasped her hands to her chest like she had earlier, her eyes sparkling with hope and wonder.

"Well, you can."

The two carried on in silence both content and happy this time, filled with the hopes and dreams of returning home.


	2. The others

I don't own Soul Calibur

* * *

><p>They had taken a boat to get here and a very long walk but they was finally home.<p>

Pyrrha just stood still, staring at the place she was supposedly born. She had her arm wrapped under a red cloth so passers would think she had just injured herself.

"Come on Pyrrha," he said walking towards a narrow alleyway.

"Oh um yes! Coming!" she said like an excited little puppy, she hopped along after him with a grin.

Patroklos smiled at her and they both walked down the alley until they came to a quiet little street and a quaint little shop with a sign that said 'ALEXANDER BAKERY' stood alone.

Pyrrha was struggling to keep her breathing at a normal place. Her stomach and chest was also hurting with the pure nerves, it felt like someone had released. thousands of butterflies into her stomach.

"You ready?"

Pyrrha hesitated before nodding, Patroklos took her normal gloved hand and led her inside.

Patroklos opened the door and a melodious bell chimed as they entered.

"Hello! Aunt Cassandra?" Patroklos called.

Pyrrha looked round the shop and smiled. It looked like something straight out of that picture book she had when she was little. The one Tira had burgled from that rich family's house on her 7th birthday, she could remember reading it through twice and then placing it on the family's doorstep. Tira wasn't impressed.

Pyrrha sat down on a chair in the corner cautiously, crossing her leg over the other and folding her hands on her knee.

"Patroklos?" she heard a voice call from the back.

She heard heeled footstops and before she could blink a blonde hair women only an inch or two shorter than Patroklos and probably in her late 30's was embracing him in a heavy bear hug.

"I've missed you sooo much!"

"...Can't...breathe..."

"I've been worried sick!" the blonde haired women said holding him at arms length and staring at him sternly, "Where on earth have you been young man?" she said tapping his nose with a floured finger making it powdered White.

Pyrrha smiled and let out a silent giggle, she had yet to be noticed but she was enjoying observing Patroklos in his natural habitat. He was so lucky to have such a nice place to go to like this, if Pyrrha was Patroklos she would've never left.

"I've-"

"Leave the lad alone Cass, geez his a grown man for crying out loud," a man in his late 20's with light blonde curly hair and blue eyes, he resembled Pyrrha slightly and seemed to have a carefree and relaxed attitude as he walked round the counter and shoved some dough in the stove. He too didn't notice Pyrrha.

"He's a teenager! You're talking nonsense," she said matter-of-factly, bringing him in for another hug only more gentler and easier on his oxygen supply. "He needs taking care...and lots of hugs!"

He caught Pyrrha's eye and grinned at her. On encountering this little scene, some of her worries had been washed away.

"Aunt Cassandra there's something I need to tell you," he mumbled trying to pull away.

Cassandra let go of him and Lucuis stared at the boy curiously before his eyes landed on the girl sitting on a chair in the corner, awkwardly.

"Oh excuse us young lady! We didn't see you there. What would you like?"

Pyrrha stood up Immediately, a blush gracing her features, she turned to Patroklos desperately.

"Lucuis-"

"Don't tell me you've gone out and got yourself another girlfriend, boy-"

"No. Shut up idiot..."

Patroklos took a deep breathe,

"This is-"

"Pyrrha," Cassandra whispered in realisation.

Pyrrha gulped and stood up straight sticking her chin in the air. Cassandra's mouth was agape and her eyes where watery.

"It is you isn't it? You've got Sophie's eyes..."

The two stood staring at each other, Pyrrha nervous, Cassandra's expression was unreadable.

A minute passed and Patroklos was worried. Why hadn't Cassandra shrieked with happiness and spun her around in her arms like he was certain she would.

A joyous shriek pierced the silence. "There it is," Patroklos thought.

Cassandra had pulled the girl towards her, laughing with tears of happiness rolling down her face.

"It's you! It really is you!"

Lucuis had a smile on his face as he watched the scene unfold.

Cassandra picked her up with ease began spinning her around before setting her on the ground making her giggle.

Pyrrha took in her aunts appearance, she wore a Blue tunic dress with a White filly apron on top, her blonde hair was tied with a blue ribbon. Pyrrha concluded that her aunt looked very young for her age and she very much looked like Patroklos with her beautiful deep green eyes and playful smile.

"Oh Pyrrha! I can't believe you're actually here! Alive!" she smiled squeezing her tighter.

"I-"

"Lucuis! Don't be so rude! Come and say hello to your niece."

Lucuis rolled his eyes at her and walked towards the two.

"Hello Pyrrha," he chuckled ruffling her hair, "You're a spitting image of your mother," he said gently.

"I- Thank you..." she smiled earnestly.

"You where still sucking your thumb when I last saw you!" Cassandra squealed squeezing her tightly.

She caught Patroklos's eye and he gave her an amused grin she grinned back as she was showered with affection from Cassandra and Lucuis.

"It's so good to have you home Pyrrha," Cassandra said tears running down her face, holding her at arms length and brushing a strand of blonde hair from Pyrrha's face.

"I- it's good to be home."

Cassandra's eyes landed on her arm wrapped with red cloth.

"Oh dear, have you hurt yourself? I'll get that sorted right away!"

Pyrrha gulped as she gave Patroklos a panicked look.

"Pyrrha-"

She stood frozen for a moment. "I'm sorry... I can't let them see!"

Pyrrha pulled away from her aunt and uncle and ran out of the shop the bell chiming as she did.

The three stood in silence.

"Gods," Cassandra muttered, "Did we offend her?"

"I don't know..." Lucuis muttered.

Patroklos just sighed with dismay.

"Go after her Pat," Cassandra said quickly with concern.

"Umm... Later. I think she needs some space and besides I need to explain some things to both of you first," he said scratching the back of his head.

"...Ok," Cassandra said puzzled and clearly upset about what just happened.

"Sounds good to me Lad, could use a break anyway," Lucuis said wiping his brow.

"Break from what? You've been sat on your ass all day!" Cassandra objected.

Patroklos rolled his eyes at his immature aunt and uncle and walked up a set of stair towards the sitting room.

After Patroklos explained to his aunt and uncle about his long journey they both sat in silence, not sure what to make of it.

"The poor thing," Cassandra sighed burying her head in her hands.

"That disgusting wench!"

"Look I know she's malfested but she's still famil-"

"Quiet you fool! I'm talking about Tira! For Everything she's put are family through!" he said banging his fist on a wooden table.

Patroklos was about to retaliate to his uncle calling him a fool but decided to allow it considering his current state and besides he had let it slide when Patroklos had called him an idiot earlier.

"Its ok Lucuis..." Cassandra said comfortingly putting her hand on her little brothers shoulder.

"Is it though? What if she tries something else? What if-"

"Tira won't be able to hurt are family anymore uncle Lucuis. Soul Edge is destroyed and if she does try something Pyrrha is strong enough to overcome anything Tira throws at her."

"He's right Lucuis... Now enough of that little bitch and those horrible swords. I will go find Pyrrha while you two bake her a cake!" she said gleefully.

"A cake?" Lucuis said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, a cake. A welcome home cake. And for gods sake put some effort into it. And then we can... Be a family," she finished dreamily.

And with that Cassandra set off, out of the cozy bakery and into the warm humid air of the Athens.

"Now, if I was a scared, shy 20 year old where would I hide?"

Cassandra racked her brain but came out blank. The scatty blonde decided that the best option would just be looking over every square inch of the city.

She sighed gently, "That cake better be moist and bursting with flavour..."

MEANWHILE...

"Are you gonna do any work or shall I do it for you?" Patroklos grumbled as he stirred the batter, resting his head on his hand.

"I've been working all day lad! You, however, better start making up for lost time."

Patroklos sighed as he started whisking the batter with more effort determined to get the blasted cake done.

"I hope she's ok," Patroklos thought aloud.

"Poor thing," Lucuis tutted and Patroklos saw the slight anger in his eyes.

Just as Lucuis opened his mouth to say something else the door chimed and an attractive young women walked in.

She had bright red and dark brown eyes and was dressed in a revealing black and purple dress, Lucuis was up as fast as a bullet.

"Welcome Miss, how may I help you?" he said smiling.

"Man whore..." Patroklos muttered glancing at his uncle with a smirk.

"Your best loaf of bread please sir," she said giggling. Her eyes landed on Patroklos and he caught her eye and smiled slightly, she blushed and turned away quickly.

"That will be two coins please miss," he grinned handing her the bread which she put in the basket, "Or I'll charge you just one if you tell me your name."

The red hair women raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"It's-"

"Gisele! Would you hurry up with that bread I'm hungry!" A high pitched voice cried from outside.

"Excuse me," Gisele said as she walked towards the door and poked her head.

"Be quiet you foolish man!" she shouted.

"How embarrassing..." she muttered as she handed Lucuis the coin, her cheeks now changing from dusty hue to blazing red.

"No worries Madam," he chuckled, "But can you help us with something?"

"Depends what it is..."

"My niece, his sister ran off earlier. Her aunt already went looking but It would help us a lot if you kept any eye out," he said, "We could spare a few coins if you did."

Dampierre, who had his ear against the door and had been listening to the entire conversation, slyly slipped through the door and stood next to his female companion.

"I'm so sorry sir, but le bello couldn't help but over hearing. Your niece has gone missing?"

Lucuis nodded while Patroklos stared at the man blankly.

"Hmmm... My brotherly senses are tingling..." he thought with a slight frown directed towards the man.

"Well Le bello and his lieutenant will happily help look for her and bring her to you... Now about that cash reward..."

Gisele rolled her eyes and fiddled with her hair, wishing that he could be slightly more subtle.

"7 coins? That should be the suited amount. Am I right?"

"6 coins

"6 and a free loaf of bread."

"Hmm...ok then. But keep in mind this is only if you find her."

"Of course! Le Bello would never expect you to pay him up front! You most certainly would be a fool if you did! I could quite easily just take off with your hard earned coins! I can see you're no idiot.

"...Riiight."

"What is her name?" Gisele asked.

"Her names Pyrrha," Patroklos said setting down the bowl of cake batter, "She has blonde hair and blue eyes... And she's wearing a black blouse with a red skirt and one of her arms is wrapped with a red cloth."

Dampierre choked on his own spit and paled until he was as White as the flour scattered on the counter.

"P-Pyyrha you say?"

"Pyrrha," Gisele smirked, "Thats a pretty name... Pyrrha Alexander am I right?"

Lucuis nodded suspiciously. "How did you-"

"It's on the sign," Patroklos cut in.

"Oh yeah..." Lucuis blushed feeling incredibly foolish.

"Hmm it sounds sooo familiar though...Pyrrha Alexandra," she said tapping a finger on her cr bottom lip.

"Oh shut up you bloody haired wench!" Dampierre hissed luckily the two didn't hear it.

"Well we try and find her as soon as possible! Come Gisele! Ludovigo and Alphard will help too!" he said loudly walking out the shop.

Gisele took the basket of bread and nodded at Lucuis and then at Patroklos shyly before she walked out the shop.

Cassandra stood in the middle of a crowded town centre making a total idiot of herself.

"Pyyrha!" Cassandra called cupping her hands over her mouth.

A couple of passers gave her funny looks but hurried on when she glared at them evilly.

Pyrrha watched her aunt calling out her name in vain from behind a Market cart full of fresh fruit.

Cassandra sniffled and soon left to look somewhere else.

"I'm sorry Aunt Cassandra... But I don't want you to see me like this. I don't want you to run away from me and be scared of me," she muttered tears dripping from her sky blue eyes.

She got up slowly and stretched her legs. As she was about to walk away the red wrap on her arm ripped on the handle of the Market cart.

Pyrrha gasped and hid it behind her back desperately as it became exposed for everyone and anyone's eyes to see.

She backed away from the circle of Market stools slowly but as she was about to make a run for it she heard a shrill scream and she turned to see a little girl staring at her arm in horror.

"No, look, it's ok," she said backing away, cringing as more people gasped at her arm, "I won't hurt-"

Suddenly there was a load crash and Pyrrha looked mortified as she spun round and saw that she had knocked the cart over with her behind. Apples, Oranges and pears littered the floor, Pyrrha considered picking them up but knew it would probably make things worse let alone better and certainly would go unappreciated so instead she froze on the spot.

"S-sorry..." she whispered.

"Now look what you've done you freak!" a tight faced fierce looking women shouted.

_"Yeah! That's right you're a freak! Haha!" _Jolly Tira said gleefully in her head with a grating high voice.

_"Once a freak always a freak..." _Gloomy Tira grumpled, _"You will never be no__rmal..."_

Pyrrha pressed her hand to her mouth as tears ran down her face, every single person who had gathered in the Market glared at her with disgust and hatred.

"Sorry," she whispered as tears dripped down her face before she ran off in the opposite direction, into another cold, narrow alleyway.

As she thought she was safe a hand rested on her shoulder and she shrieked loudly backing away. "L-leave me alone! I'm sorry!"

The women who had touched her looked to be in her early 30's had tan skin and long waist length inky green hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a flowing White floor length skirt with a mint green silk strapless shirt which also flowed in the wind like her skirt and elegant gold sandals graced her feet.

"Are you ok?" she said in a soothingly soft voice.

"Yes..."

The women raised her eyebrows.

"No..."

The women's pretty eyes drifted over to her arm making Pyrrha quickly cover it desperately.

"I-"

"Please, come with me. I can help you," she said smiling and holding out a hand.

Pyrrha stared at the women's outstretched hand. Patroklos had said something about not trusting someone because they look nice but... What did she have to lose?

She took the women's hand and allowed her to lead her further and further away from her family...

* * *

><p>If you wanna check out Gisele, Alphard and Ludovigo's profile and all that stuff check out the Soul Calibur wiki.<p> 


	3. Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own SC

Thanks to DarkWings13 for helping me with some info! I would tell you what she helped me with but it would spoil the chapter so I'll put it at the end. Anyway her stories are so good! Her humorous ones are way too funny and her serious ones are amazing too so go read them if you haven't already!

* * *

><p>"What are the odds of running into a slave I actually sold!" he exclaimed angrily kicking a lamp post. "Ow my foot!"<p>

"Calm down boss. We just won't look for her," Ludovigo said popping a big chunk of bread into his mouth.

"No no. I'm afraid I'm short on money at the moment. I need this, it's pathetic at the least but money is money," Dampierre said scratching the back of his neck nervously, "And besides, she wasn't the brightest candle that Pyrrha, I can remember. It normally would take me at least ten minutes to smooth talk a women into becoming a slave, it only took me three with her."

"That's because she was so self pitying and pathetic," Alphard pointed out, "Ha, stupid wench."

"It's the brother you better watch out for. He looked like he could pack a good punch and if he finds out..." Gisele said smiling to herself privately at the thought of the handsome young man giving her boss a blow or two...or seven.

"Indeed..." Dampierre said tweaking his moustache, "But it won't come to that! The annoying little wench won't remember me as long as you three act like you've never seen her in your life."

"Yes boss," Alphard said shoving some bread into his mouth.

"And once you _do _find her let me do all the talking, you idiots will only mess it up."

* * *

><p>"This way," the women said as she lead her into towards a small white cottage.<p>

The two had been walking for what seems like forever and it took a while before she reached the women's cottage, surrounded by nothing but green pastures and flower meadows.

"Home sweet home," the women said cheerfully opening the door.

The women took of her sandals and Pyrrha took off her boots, standing them by the door neatly.

Pyrrha looked around the cozy cottage. It was small, with brown Wooden flooring and brick Walls, there was a authentic looking knitted rug in the centre of the room and a small fireplace, a couple of feet away from that was a brown oak table with two matching chairs each with a cushion on top of each, there was also a small kitchen in the corner with a stove, counters and some cupboards and a set of wooden spiral stairs out of the way near the corner which lead to a second floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even get your name," Pyrrha said.

Talim gasped, "Oh winds! How rude of me!"

"It's fine..." Pyrrha said shyly with a small smile.

"My name is Talim, T-a-l-i-m," she said cheerfully.

Pyrrha giggled at the fact that she felt the need to spell it out to her. "I'm Pyrrha..."

Talim was sat down at a table pouring tea into two cups. Pyrrha stood awkwardly twirling a strand of golden hair round her finger. Talim noticed and couldn't help but giggle silently at the girls shyness.

"Please," she smiled and gestured to the other chair. "Sit down Pyrrha."

Pyrrha did as she was told and watched the tanned women curiously. What did she want with her? Why wasn't she scared of the monstrously that had become of her arm? Pyrrha didn't think a women of her kindness and beauty would be used to these sorts of thing.

Talim raised the cup to her lips and sipped gently, after a few seconds her face lit up with a pleasant expression. "Mmm, perfect!"

"Miss Talim?"

Talim smiled at her gently. "You're wondering why I brought you here aren't you?"

"Well yes-"

"You are a malfested are you not?"

Pyrrha hesitated, as reluctant she was to admit it, how could she lie when there was such strong evidence against her? And this women, who ever she was, had shown a large amount of hospitality, so she deserved the truth at the least. "Yes I am," she sighed holding up her arm and staring at it with disgust wishing that she could some how will it away if she glared hard and long enough.

"I wish to help you Pyrrha..."

Pyrrha smiled sadly. "I don't think you can. I'm a lost cause. But thank you anyway."

"I wish to purify you," she said seriously and looking into her sky blue orbs with her dark hazel ones.

"P-purify? Really?" Pyrrha said in suprise and curiousity.

"Yes. Is that what you want?"

"I don't know... I've never heard of such a thing. Is it even possible?"

"It is as possible to purify as it is for humans to exist, there are very few people who can preform the spell successfully. I am the priestess of the wind, so I am lucky enough to have these powers." She took another sip of tea before saying: "I cherish my gift greatly. I never abuse it and I protect with my life. I always have and I always will."

Pyrrha exhaled heavily and took her words in. "But why? What have I ever done to help you?"

Talim giggled and poured herself some more tea and did not bother to acknowledge that Pyrrha hadn't touched her cup.

"I want to help you. You aura says that you are a good hearted person even though you are a malfested," she said setting her cup down. "The wind around you is tainted, but that doesn't have to mean it's bad."

Pyrrha could hardly contain herself. "Miss Talim, if you were to do this for me I would be unbelievably grateful," she breathed excitedly her eyes shining with a new found hope.

Talim smiled, happy that the girl had found some happiness. "Shall we do it now?"

Pyrrha nodded eagerly and stood up, she stretched her arms out and yawned, unfortunately her clawed mutated hand hit the tea cup and smashed it into pieces effortlessly. Talim gasped and ducked as a shard came flying her way.

Pyrrha was horrified and pressed a hand to her mouth while Talim looked shocked and bewildered.

"I am so sorry," she said quickly.

"It's ok Pyrrha," she giggled, "It's only a cup. I'll clean it up later."

"I'll do it no-"

"After," she said firmly. "Maybe you can test out you're new arm on my floor," she joked.

* * *

><p>"Where is this fucking brat!" Ludovigo questioned angrily.<p>

A women gasped and stared at the blonde in horror at his foul language.

"Really!" she tutted shaking her head.

Ludovigo raised a very belittling eyebrow at her. "Yes, really."

The women tutted again and walked off, quickly grabbing her sons hand as if Ludovigo had the plague and would infect them both.

"Ludo! We've got enough bullshit to deal with without you being rude to the locals," Gisele growled.

As she was about to walk off a man twice her size bumped into her back powerfully making her stumble forward.

"Watch it, you oversized fuckwit!" she shouted threateningly and shoved him back.

The burly seven inch tall man who towered over her dangerously glared at her with his beady eyes. Gisele was not the slightest bit frightened and glared at him back, standing toe to toe with him having to tilt her head up and stand on her tip toes.

Dampierre's eyes gleamed with greed. "Perfect opportunity..." he thought.

"Sorry my good man!" Dampierre said quickly stepping in, "My poor, poor daughter didn't take her medicine this morning! She's got a rare mental disorder which causes her immense pain and gets her into so much trouble," he rattled on and placed a hand on his forehead for extra effect.

The man glowered and growled angrily. "Oh really?" he said crossing his arms,"What's this mental disorder called?"

"It's_ so_ rare that there is no name. She's is the only one who suffers from it you see... Le bello's poor daughter knows she is mental but cannot seem to control herself."

The mans eyes softened as he glanced towards the pouting young women.

"So _why _exactly didn't she take her medication?"

"She cannot afford it, or rather, I her loving father cannot afford it," he said mournfully.

The man look increasingly guilty and sympathetic by the minute.

"Well I'd hate for her to get into serious trouble for something that's not her fault...so here you go mister," he said and dropped a gold coin into his hand.

"Oh you are far to kind my good man! We will go straight to the chemist won't we Gisele?"

Gisele sighed reluctantly. "Yes daddy. I hope it makes me less crazy..."

The man grimaced and cautiously patted the girls head like he was dealing with a rabid dog before wondering off, as soon as the freshly scamed man was out of site Dampierre smiled widely.

"Le bello does it again! I hope you're took good note of that you three!" he said tweaking his moustache smugly. Alphard and Ludovigo were clapping frantically, their eyes twinkling with admiration for their boss.

"That was some good conning there boss!" Alphard said praisingly.

"Yeah, nice one boss!" Ludovigo gushed.

Gisele rolled her eyes. "Good for you."

"Thank you, thank you," he said tweaking his moustache with a smirk, "Now let's get to work! You three look around the alleyways and Le Bello will go and ask the market stall owners."

"Yes boss," they all said in unison.

Dampierre made his way over to a fruit cart and was about to tap the women's shoulder when something caught his eye.

_"One of her arms are wrapped with a red cloth."_

He snatched a tattered red rag caught on the carts handle and stared at it with narrowed eyes.

"Excuse me madam," Dampierre said to the market cart owner.

The Market stall owner stared him up and down with raised eyebrows. "Yes?"

"Was there a blonde girl wearing a red blouse and black skirt near here? Blonde hair, blue eyes?"

"You mean that monster! Yes, she was here! But she ran off down that Alley," she said pointing to the narrow alleyway opposite her. "I do deteste her kind, kill 'em all I say! I thought the purge had wiped them out."

"Monster?" he muttered to himself paying no mind to the women's rant. "Thank you Madam," he said out loud.

The women cleared her throat and held out her hand, obviously expecting some sort of reward.

"Yeah right," Dampierre scoffed and flounced off.

"Well I never!" she said dramatically.

* * *

><p>"I want you to stand here," she said guiding Pyrrha into the middle of the flower meadow. "And keep your breathing steady."<p>

Pyrrha nodded and followed her instructions.

"Ready?" Talim asked.

Pyrrha nodded quickly.

Talim took a deep breathe before she started, standing toe to toe with Pyrrha, shutting her eyes and raising her hands in the air ,"O holy wind give me the strength to help this girl who's heart is good but tarnished with the strong essence of evil." As Talim said those words the wind became stronger, sending a rainbow of flower petals flying through the air freely, "Her soul deserves freedom but is tied down by the chains of sin. O great Wind help me vanquish the evil presences in her body and end her pain and suffering and return her to her true form!"

The wind blew even stronger and Talim raised her hands in front of Pyrrha's chest and it gradually started to glowed red with the dark power of soul edge. The energy transferred from her body and into Talim's hands, as soon as all the evil presence was out of Pyrrha's body, Talim's hands and arms glowed red with the energy from Pyrrha's body. She winced in pain as the power of soul edge sent a burning sensation over her flesh. She quickly raised her hands into the heavy winds and the energy poured out of her own hands and into the wind storm, she watched as it danced through the air in a fury of red ribbons before it slowly dissolved like smoke.

The wind died down making it rain flower petals and all was peacefull and eerily silent.

"Pyrrha, how do you feel?" she said brushing the array of petals from her arms and hair.

Pyrrha didn't answer, her eyes where drowsy and her body swayed from left to right before she fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Ok, this is fucking ridiculous," Ludovigo complained loudly.<p>

"This girls a bitch to find," Alphard sighed tiredly.

"Where could she be? This town isn't even that big!" Dampierre grumbled.

"We've searched every alley, square, street and Market place," Gisele groaned, "Let's call it a day."

"Never!" Dampierre snapped, "Le Bello is not losing out on those six coins! I won't be able to sleep at night if I do!"

"And a free loaf of bread," Ludovigo added.

"And a free loaf of bread!" Dampierre repeated, "You should lengthen your patience Gisele!"

"Oh, be quite you money grabbing dog," she snarled.

"Charming," Dampierre muttered, "Come on, I'm thirsty I need a drink," he said walking towards a bar.

So the four proceeded to the pub, all tired and seriously irritated.

"Four pints my good man," Dampierre said to the bartender as he sat on a chair next to the bar. He nodded and went to the back.

"Dampierre? Is that you?"

The man in question turned his head to the side to see a blonde women walking towards him.

"Ahh dear Cassandra! How I've missed you!" he said and allowed his eyes to linger on her chest.

Cassandra gave him a suspicious look. "What are you doing here Dampierre?"

"I'm here on business, isn't that right Gisele?"

There was no reply.

"Gisele?"

"Yes!" she snapped.

"What business?" Cassandra said tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

The bartender came back with their drinks and he thanked him before taking a long refreshing gulp.

Dampierre coughed nervously. "Your ears perhaps don't want to be graced with that information... But we've completed that work now. At this moment in time we are helping to look for a missing girl-"

Cassandra gasped loudly. "You mean my niece Pyrrha? You do don't you?"

"Shit," Dampierre whispered quietly and on hearing that information Gisele had laughed loudly.

"Your brother and nephew are paying us to find her," Alphard butted in and took a big gulp of his drink.

"Hmph, so they think I'm not up to the challenge!" she pouted and stomped her foot on the floor.

"If I could intrude miss Cassandra, I just think they want her home as quickly as possible," Ludovigo said and the drunk his beer.

"Maybe," Cassandra sighed, "Ok you four! Let's work really hard to find her together, ok! I've already asked every single person here so let's go!"

Dampierre sighed. He was worn out and had only just sat down but Cassandra wasn't going to take no for any answer.

And the five left the pub, four out of the five very aware that they just got a free drink...

* * *

><p>Pyrrha awoke to find herself in a soft bed with a thick sweet smelling blanket and plump feather pillows, she couldn't remember ever sleeping in a bed this comfortable. She stretched out her arms out and gasped as she caught sight of her arm. No claws, no hard bumpy surface just good old natrual human skin and flesh. She smiled fondly and wiggled her fingers of her new dainty hand.<p>

"You're awake!" a delighted voice said.

Pyrrha turned her head to the side to see Talim grinning sweetly with a tray in her hands. On the tray there was a tall glass filled with a red liquid and a bowl of fruit salad.

"I brought you some food!" Talim said siting near the bed on a chair and balancing the tray on her lap.

Pyrrha was amazed. She had never met someone as kind as Talim before, she had thought people like her only existed in fairytales. She was beautiful and kind and lived in cottage, it reminded her of Snow White in a way, minus the seven dwarfs of course. Being with Talim made her feel safe and secure.

"Thank you," she said softly and reached for the drink set out for her and sipped it. "Mmm, what is it?"

"It's fruit juice. It has strawberries, raspberries, lemons and mint!" she said enthusiastically, "I made it myself, do you like it?"

"It's lovely," she giggled, "But..um...Talim?"

"Yes Pyrrha?"

"How did you get me up here?"

Talim giggled, "I have my ways."

Pyrrha decided not to go into it, the girl had obviously dragged her in by either her arms or legs, Talim's stature obviously wouldn't even allow her to lift her body off the ground.

The two sat in silence as Pyrrha ate her fruit, the only sounds in the room was the quiet munching and the cuckoo clock.

"Do you ever get lonely Talim?" Pyrrha asked after she had swallowed a sliced strawberry.

"No," she said shaking her head, "Well I don't come here much actually."

"Oh. Where are you normally?"

"I'm normally in my home village in the Philippines, I'm surrounded by my friends and family there. I very rarely come here." she said looking out of a nearby window at the fluffy clouds, "It must've been the winds that brought me here by fate to help you!" she concluded beaming brightly.

Pyrrha smiled back, tears of happiness spilt from her eyes. "Thank you sooo much Talim!" she said suddenly leaning over the bed and embracing the wind maiden, "I don't know how I can ever repay you! You wouldn't believe how much of a relief it is to have my arm back to normal!"

Talim laughed and patted Pyrrha's back completely ignoring their awkward position. "Good deeds have no price, us wind people devote are selves to being totally selfless without expecting anything in return."

Pyrrha pulled away and Talim handed her a handkerchief. After she had wiped her tears away she smiled brightly.

"Talim?" she sniffed.

"Yes Pyrrha?"

"Please can you tell me more about the wind people?"

Talim squealed raising her hands to her cheeks, she was delighted whenever anyone took the slightest bit of interest in her tribe but it was very rarely anyone did these days. "Of course I will!"

Pyrrha giggled.

"Ok, so it all started when my great, great, great, great, grandmother was blessed with the power of the wind..."


End file.
